


Beneath Our Masks

by FireEmblemLugia



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemLugia/pseuds/FireEmblemLugia
Summary: Come one, come all (pun intended), and welcome to a bunch of depraved over-sexualized stories to satisfy my weird fantasies, and hopefully yours too. This is a huge mass of drabbles that I'll write at any point in time. Some will be actual lengthy one-shots, others will be small and sweet. This is definitely for the people who are thirsty for the characters of Persona 5...especially for my love Ryuji.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Basically The Whole Squad/Reader, Iwai Munehisa/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Maruki Takuto/Reader, Mishima Yuuki/Reader, Niijima Makoto/Reader, Okumura Haru/Reader, Sakamoto Ryuji/Reader, Sakura Futaba/Reader, Takamaki Ann/Reader, Takemi Tae/Reader, Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	1. Introduction

Alrighty peeps. This is NOT the first chapter, but just an introduction of sorts. I will post the first drabble soon after I get a break from work, so sorry if this disappoints you. Come back and be sure to enjoy all the glorious smut that we all love. I just hope you enjoy yourselves as the chapters go on.

For the record I am NOT taking requests, and I'm not sure if I ever will. If I do, then you guys will be the first to know. That's all for now, see you in the next real chapter!


	2. Untangling (Sakamoto Ryuji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter featuring, da da da daaaa, our blond delinquent, Sakamoto Ryuji! Wow, didn't see that one coming? Here the Reader, "helps," Ryuji with his English pronunciation for an upcoming oral exam by, "loosening," his tongue. *Wink* You all know the drill, (F/N) means First Name, (L/N) means Last Name, (E/C) means Eye Color. We're not kids after all... at least I hope not if you're reading this.

"No no, you pronounce it like this, _'The boy ordered leather from the letterman along the way.'_ " You scolded, repeating the tongue twister for the millionth time today.

The boy sitting across from you threw his hands up in agitation, groaning about the absurd amount of L's and R's contained in one single sentence. He mumbled something about how stupid it was that he had to practice for an exam he wanted nothing to do with, yet had no choice but to take lest he fail his class and miss his opportunity to graduate High School.

And god knew how much he wanted to graduate and get away from that fucking place... at least, that's how _he_ put it.

You on the other hand, let out your 15th sigh. A small headache formed in your frontal lobe from how many times he complained; which was only in the past _hour_ , you might add.

At first it was kind of funny when he attempted to pronounce the words, "ordered," followed by, "leather," only managing to say something along the lines of, "oraderded leathaa." It was amusing when he added like ten additional syllables to ordered, all of them being the incorrect ones, and then following up with the Japanese pronunciation of leather. A skill that only _the_ Sakamoto Ryuji could possess.

But after about 50 minutes of him messing up the _same exact_ bit over and over again, you had to admit that it got old fast.

So, here you were, shaking your head and moving his jaw forcibly between your fore finger and thumb, trying to get it through his damned skull that he needed to practice going slower in order to make it easier on himself... not to mention for your own sanity.

"Okay, okay. So... T-the boy o-ordered leathaa--"

"Nope, start again. Too much emphasis on, 'leather.' Remember, to cut that last bit short and form the R with your tongue by making sure that its hovering about mid-air within your mouth. Don't press it to the top of your teeth like you would an L. The key is mastering that trick, and it will make things considerably easier for you."

Ryuji groaned pressing his hands to his eyes.

Cue your 16th sigh.

"I seriously can't stand this shit. Like what the hell m' I supposed to do? Why the fuck is English so god damn annoying?! I mean what kind of person thought making so many stupid rules in one sentence, let alone the whole language, was a good fucking idea?!"

"Language Ryuji. C'mon, can you _pleeease_ just take this seriously? I have to study for exams too you know?" You huffed clicking your pencil against the blank surface of paper below. No progress was made whatsoever for yourself, and you really wanted him to stop screwing around so you could just go into your room and finish cramming before the fated week began... And then afterwards when things blew over, maybe cry and devote yourself to all those video games and anime series you _still_ haven't finished.

"That's easy for you to say! You get awesome grades! You're always on the top with our leader, and shoulder-spike senpai too!"

He let out another groan and leaned back in his cushon; one of his legs propped up onto your Chabudai table as he rocked himself back and forth, a tell tale sign that he was getting genuinely agitated.

It was a rather cute sight, at least in your opinion. Whenever he got worked up like this he'd always bounced his leg up and down. You'd known him long enough and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Still, to most people, it was more annoying if anything else, and you could understand why.

Not that you'd tell him that.

You guys weren't _dating_ after all... At least not officially.

The whole world thought otherwise though, including your own friends and fellow heart stealers.

No matter where you guys went, whether it was out to eat lunch with the whole gang, or simply hitting up the theater to go see a movie, people tended to put two and two together. Apparently the chemistry was, "Undeniable," and your body language towards one another was a dead giveaway. In reality, you were certain that it was mere coincidence that you two ended up next to each other in a booth or sitting side by side at the movies, simply because you guys had more to talk about; not because he liked you _that_ way...

But _damn_ did you wish for that.

_Focus (F/N)._

You reminded yourself of the situation, and with a little more vigor than you planned you slammed your pencil to the paper snapping the tip upon impact. Ryuji's leg instantly stilled as he removed his hand so that he could at the very least glance at you.

He raised an eyebrow when you turned away from him and coughed into your hand.

"You good? If you want me to shut up, all ya ha'fta do is say so."

You recovered quickly and waved your hand with a grin. "Nah I'm fine, just thinking about how much you suck at this. I might ditch you in a couple of seconds at this rate~"

"Hey, shut up! I'm not that bad!"

Scoffing you responded quicker than he expected, "Not that bad? I've been sitting here twiddling my thumbs for over an hour, meanwhile **you** haven't gotten past the first damned half of a sentence that I quite literally pulled out of my ass like two minutes prior you entering my house."

His eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened into a thin line.

"You're... right. Sorry."

Shit.

Now you felt bad.

You couldn't help but notice the way he hung his head in shame.

For some reason, he felt guilty since he'd been taking up your peaceful study time the past couple of weeks. He knew that it must've been rough on you too. It wasn't like you got good grades without doing any work. It took a lot of mental energy and effort to pull off what you did every semester, and a part of him felt responsible. The last time when you got slightly lower marks than usual, that was because you had helped him out back then too.

Of course you were privy to his train of thought judging from the stupidly hilarious expression plastered all over his face.

You wanted to take a picture since he was clearly too distracted to realize what you were doing, but instead you called out to him.

"Hey, look I didn't mean it. But don't blame yourself for what happened last time. I didn't study that hard since there was so much going on back then. Remember? That's when the whole thing with Maruki-sensei and Yoshizawa-san happened, so studying was the last thing on my mind."

He removed his foothold and sat upright, his dark brown eyes flickered over to your face trying to read your expression.

You giggled softly.

"I'm not lying, though if you want a closer look..."

You leaned forward enough so that your faces were only a few inches apart, so close that you could feel the sharp exhale he made before he shuffled back nervously, nearly falling out of his cushion in the process.

Your reflexes kicked in and your hand shot out, swiftly grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him back. In the moment you misjudged your strength and tugged him harder than anticipated, causing you both to bonk foreheads in a dramatic fashion. It didn't help that you also slammed your knee against the table when reeling back, hard enough to produce an audible smack.

"Ack!"

If any one of your friends, specifically one of the **hermit** nature saw what just happened, she'd probably bust out laughing and tease you both into oblivion.

"Ah, shit! Sorry 'bout that (F/N), you surprised me!" He quickly apologized and crawled around the table, pressing his hand to your knee.

You didn't expect his touch to be so gentle as he rubbed soothing circles around the inflicted area; almost as if your body were made of delicate glass...

It caught you off guard.

If only you didn't have such a massive crush on the guy, who at the moment, was _technically_ feeling you up. Though, to be fair, you were also sure that he wasn't trying to put the moves on you, rather he just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Your cheeks felt warm when he rubbed a little higher, fingers brushing over the edge of your uniform skirt. You jumped and gripped his shoulder pushing back a bit. And _dear **god**_ it felt so firm and strong in your hand, that you wondered how it would feel to have him towering above you, scratching your nails down those broad shoulder blades---... _Once again focus (F/N)_. "U-um, its fine. Y-your hand, Ryuji..." He froze in place and his cheeks turned pink.

Once he realized how hot your skin felt against his palm he pulled away sheepishly.

"S-sorry..."

You shook your head, suddenly missing the warmth that you'd secretly wished stayed.

"Its fine..."

He scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze awkwardly. "So, um, we should probably try that tongue twist-whatever again, yeah?"

You blinked and then mentally face-palmed when you realized you'd totally forgotten about his English practice. "Ah damn, that's right. But we still gotta figure out how to make it so that you don't completely suck."

He glared at you clicking his tongue.

"Hey now, just cause you're cute an' all doesn't mean you can call me out on my bullshit."

The hand reaching for your pencil stopped dead in its tracks.

Did he just say what you thought he said?

Your eyes widened and you tilted your head up to look at him.

"Ryuji... _What_ did you just say?"

As if suddenly realizing it himself, he sputtered several muted curse words under his breath. This time you were **_positive_** that you saw him blush; and by the way he hid behind his forearm you knew that there was no mistaking it. The guy that you had a crush on for literal ages, had just called you _cute_.

Adorkable, somewhat dim blondie and self-proclaimed, "bad boy," outcast, and the only one you'd wanted to notice you ever since starting class together last year... Just admitted this straight to your face.

Hoo boy, if you were embarrassed before, now your cheeks were flaming.

Sure this was also the same guy who flirted with anything that moved; sure you were confident in your own looks and charm; but at the same time he'd never given any real verbal confirmation of his attraction to you. Whether it was because he never truly saw you as a girl or simply if he just respected you too much, unlike poor Ann who tended to be on the receiving end of his perverted grid.

Now this same exact guy fidgeted uncomfortably in his cushion, once again bouncing his foot rapidly.

"Cute, huh?" You smiled playfully.

"S-Shaddup!"

You let out a full laugh then, one so intense that you had to close your eyes from the tears prickling the corners and clutch your stomach from the strain.

Ryuji tried to hide his smile with a scowl, but damn if it wasn't working.

After all, he was completely wrapped around your little finger, and not that you'd know, but he was hopelessly head over heels for you.

So much so that without giving it much thought he reached over and grabbed your exaggerated flailing hand before gingerly lacing his fingers with yours. Immediately you shut up and went to question him, only to have his soft yet somewhat cracked lips cover your own in a small kiss.

You pretty much had zero time to react, so when he pulled away, you were 90% sure that there was a stupid look on your face.

He noticed what he'd done too because he panicked. "Shit, I didn't mean to--"

Unfortunately, or rather _fortunately_ , he didn't make it very far with his explanation because you managed to recover from the initial shock and tugged his hand forward, once again pressing his mouth over yours.

You exhaled softly through your nose and rested your free hand against his chest, relishing in the feel of the toned muscle there, and also thanking whatever god existed for somehow leading to this unexpected but welcome scenario.

Ryuji had to balance himself because of this though, and so his left hand landed directly onto your ass, causing you to let out a soft moan; a sound that went straight down to his crotch and sent shivers down his spine.

You exchanged a few pecks, while he occasionally broke apart to gently lick along your jaw, making you shudder.

Feeling bold, he nipped at your lower lip slowly prying it open. You gasped when he pressed his tongue against yours, sliding over it in a fluid motion that sent hot waves of pleasure between your thighs. He continued his assault when your grip on his shirt tightened and you tilted your head back to give him more access to your hot cavern. You could feel how searing the inside of his mouth was as your teeth mashed together clumsily, but for some reason, it only fueled to turn you on more.

The grip on your ass suddenly tightened as he moved his right hand to the other cheek to get a nice handful from both sides.

The once quiet room filled with sounds of sloppy kisses, roaming hands, short pants and moans, all of it intoxicating.

"M-Mmn! Ryuji!" You whimpered breaking the kiss with an audible pop and a small string of saliva connecting your lips.

His hands felt so strong, and rough, and gentle all at the same time as he continued to relentlessly grope your ass. The heat on your face, not to mention the heat between your legs were building fast, and you couldn't help but be happy at your fantasies coming true after so long.

He rubbed the soft flesh of your backside up and down, pinching it occasionally to get a rise out of you and maybe a moan or two. He was rewarded with a sexy blush and a look of pure euphoria as your eyes closed and opened, half-lidded with desire.

 _God_ how he'd always wanted to see this... All of his wet dreams from over the past year were finally becoming a reality. All the side-glances he'd stolen at school, especially the ones aimed toward your phantom thieves get-up. He lost count of how many times he stared at your erotic figure with all the raunchy attention of a teenage boy in his prime.

It was downright _**sinful.**_

In his head, Ryuji could spend hours just kissing you and playing with your ass, but right now he wanted to mess with those beautiful tits of yours that were pressing closer against his chest with each caress of his fingers.

He desired nothing more than to fling your clothes off and bury his face between every crevice that your body had to offer.

He thought about pressing his lips to any surface of your skin; about how he wanted to bite and nip at your perky nipples, rubbing them between his thumb and fore fingers until they were raw and stiff and just _begging_ for punishment. He imagined you holding up the front of your skirt all embarrassed like, while he made you sit on his face tasting your sweet honey over and over, sucking on your starved little cunt until you squirted all over his mouth.

Ryuji was going crazy with depraved thoughts about you... Now that you returned his affections, he mapped out so many ways to carry out all the filthy shit going on up there, and how to ravage you until you were a panting _fucked-out **mess**_ **.**

"R-Ryuji, kiss me more..." You pleaded, breaking him slightly out of his trance.

_So effin' cute!_

"You got it babe~" He cooed diving back in for another heated make-out session, but right before his lips made contact with your own, you tapped against his arm and said, "Wait. Try saying the tongue twister again. I want to check something."

He blinked slow, pulling back to see if he heard correctly and then nearly scoffed in disbelief.

"Forreal? Are you freaking serious right now, (F/N)?"

You stuck out your lower lip in a small pout and nodded. "C'mon! Please? Just give it one more try."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, but there was no way he could say no after that adorable display, so he relented.

" _Fiiiiine._ Shit, how'd it go again...? Ah wait, right. Um, 'The boy ordered leather from t-the lettaaman---,' fuck wait...!"

Your mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Hold up, you... You almost had it! Holy shit Ryuji! Try again!" You cheered whacking his chest.

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, but that was the first time you technically praised him all day, so he continued.

"'The boy ordered leather from the letterman arong za--,' son of a bitch..." He sighed, dropping his head into the crook of your neck in shame.

Well, that was _one_ way to kill the mood.

No matter what, he just couldn't get the English pronunciation down.

Next thing he knew, you were running your fingers through his blond locks reassuringly. "No, no. You almost had it. Seriously, you were so close..." You muttered thoughtfully.

_AH!_

It was almost as if a light went off in your head.

"Wait a moment. Hey, Ryuji lift your head up for a sec?"

He huffed and shook his head.

"No way, I ain't looking."

"Oh come on, don't be an ass."

He opened his mouth to protest, only for you to push him backwards so that he was forced to use his arms for support. "What the hell (F/N)?" Without another word you hushed him with a small kiss and then straddled his lap before resting your hands on his shoulders.

There was a faint hardness you felt underneath your clothed pussy, but you decided to put that on the back burner for a moment.

"I think I finally figured out how to help you with your English, Ryuji. All I have to use is the _positive_ training method."

He raised an eyebrow. "The what-now?"

Sighing, you decided it would best to show him rather than tell him, since he seemed to adjust easier to visual aid.

You flashed him a mischievous glance and used your dominant hand to warmly cup his cheek. His brown eyes immediately flickered to your lips when he felt the sudden heat in your gaze. You continued and leaned forward to press a small peck to the corner of his mouth before dragging your lips down the curve of his jaw, making sure to trace several open mouthed kisses along the way.

When he groaned and flexed his fingers into the carpet, you couldn't help but grin. There was something about him being unabashedly vocal that gave you confidence, despite your inexperience.

_What if you pushed him further?_

"You know Ryu-kun, I've always fantasized about you fucking me." You felt his body twitch. Must've been the nickname.

"I mean seriously, you have such a wild personality and an amazing body, it would be positively _filthy._ " He let out a low growl then.

Looks like he was a fan of dirty talk; not unexpected.

That just meant you could let go without consequence.

"Mmn you know, I've fantasized about shoving that amazing cock of yours down my throat, having it fuck my mouth until my voice turned hoarse. I kept imagining you grabbing me, pushing me down and having your way with me... What would it be like to have you fuck me on top of this table, I wonder? Right where I eat dinner everyday, so that whenever I sit down I'd think about you plowing me from behind, stuffing me full and filling me to the brim with your cum--"

" _ **(F/N).**_ "

You stared directly into his eyes. That call of your name wasn't him trying to get your attention.

It was a _warning._

And a damn sexy one at that. So hot and dripping with dirty lust that the words came out of your mouth before you could think.

"Mmn, I wonder what your cock tastes like... Just thinking about it makes me want to touch myself right here, _right now._ " You let go of his shoulders and leaned back. Using one hand, you slowly lifted your skirt up and spread your thighs, exposing your barely clothed pussy to the semi-cool air.

His eyes flew down to the prize below, and his head nearly exploded when he saw how drenched you were, your arousal so strong that even his pants were soaked.

"Holy fuck..."

A small bead of sweat fell down Ryuji's brow as he gulped nervously.

This was really happening. The object of his dreams and desires rested on his lap, leaning back and showing him everything she had to offer.

"I'm _so_ fucking hard right now..." He huffed breathlessly.

Your (E/C) eyes flickered to his dark brown ones. With how intensely he stared, you hoped that he couldn't hear the loud thundering of your heart, but wow could you vividly feel the outline of his cock when he pointed it out.

One of his hands flew out to grip your waist, and you let out a soft moan when he shifted in the process, rubbing himself against your sex. "A-ah! R-Ryuji, god! I'm gonna go crazy~" You twisted your head to the side, gripping your skirt tighter.

His fingers drifted under your uniform shirt kneading the soft flesh beneath them by scraping his trimmed nails across the skin.

"Yeah? Want me to mess you up even more? Want me to mark ya up and screw your little brains out?" He grinned growing more confident after you inflated his ego.

Gaining some form of coherency was difficult, especially since you wanted so badly to say yes, but you remembered that there was a point to all of this.

Flustered you nodded and replied, "Mhm, but I need you to g-get that, a-ah... tongue twister r-right first."

Man, were you still on that? The blond had to give it to you though, you never were one to quit, 'specially when it came to him. For some reason you had total faith in him, even in situations like this; so he'd humor you for a while longer.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

"I'll try again if you kiss me~"

Your heart fluttered when you saw that signature crooked smile, and you wasted no time pressing your lips to his, making sure to put in every ounce of pent up affection you held back the past year. After all, no matter how excited and horny you were, this was still the guy you had strong feelings for and wanted to be with. You prayed that those feelings got through to him with this kiss. You could save the embarrassing love confession for later.

Judging from his body language, he clearly wanted you to take the initiative, so you somewhat shyly rubbed your tongue against his, nipping and biting his lower lip in between your teeth. He hummed in approval and pulled back, but not before sucking your tongue and letting out a groan so impure that it made you shudder.

"Mm, tasty~ Wonder what your pussy tastes like too, (F/N)?"

You whined softly.

What was this boy doing to you?

"M'kay, listen closely, cause I won't be doin' this again... 'The boy ordered leather from the letterman along the way.' _There!_ **Hell yeah!** " He cheered.

If he wasn't holding you or himself up, you're almost positive he would've done a fist pump in the air. That thought alone made you giggle. Leaning forward you pressed a small kiss to the bridge of his nose and wrapped your arms around his neck in a tender embrace.

"See? I knew you could do it, you dork."

He blinked, startled by how gently you showed affection, but he returned the gesture and wrapped an arm around you, squeezing you closer to him.

There was no doubt about it. He was smitten, even something as small as a nose kiss and a hug from you made his heart squeeze. There's no way he'd ever let go of you now, not back when you first became friends, and not after today either.

"Thanks (F/N). You're an awesome teacher! I gotta say, your methods are the best though. Think ya could tutor me like this all the time?"

He winked and you rolled your eyes.

"I can't give you the carrot all the time stupid. That's not practical, even for a bonehead like you."

"Ouch, that one hurt." He gave a look of mock offense.

You snickered. "I'm sure it did. Don't take it so hard, tough guy."

"Ah right, right; speaking of _hard_ stuff (F/N), I've still got a little problem down here..." His eyes drifted downward and you followed his gaze, face heating up instantly when you realized that his dick was still rock solid. You felt the faint throbbing against your folds and stuttered, "R-right... Um... Ah, hey!"

Quicker than you thought humanly possible, but also befitting of an former athlete, Ryuji flipped you backwards onto the table and settled himself between your thighs. He hovered over your form like a predator, ready to devour his prey. His eyes roamed shamelessly over your body, admiring the show of skin due to your shirt riding up, exposing your abdomen. You squirmed when he gripped the sides of your hips and pressed his hardness snug against your core. "Can't wait anymore, gotta be inside you, **now.** "

He slid his rough fingertips along the smooth expanse of your thighs, lifting them higher and pushing them back by hooking his hands underneath your knees.

Wait a second, when did you become this flexible?

"Hey, cool if I keep the uniform on? It'd be a nice flip of the bird if the delinquent student fucked one of the smartest girls in school, yeah?"

Geez, sometimes this guy said the most perverse things with an unusually straight face.

Not that you didn't think it was attractive.

"T-that's fine, but what about my underwear? If I'm pinned down like this then I---"

Both of you froze the second you heard keys jangling in the front door.

Your mouth hung open when you realized it must've been one of your parents.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!!_

"Ryuji, quick! Get up and throw this over your lap!" You yelped frantically pushing him off and grabbing a small cushion from the couch, practically throwing it at his face.

You ignored the small, _"oof,"_ behind you and scrambled back over to your side of the table, fixing your clothes and hair as much as possible.

Picking up your pencil, you practically threw the binder in front of you open just in time to find your father opening the door. Ryuji did the same and covered his, "little friend," before he stared blankly at whatever page you picked and groaned in mock disdain _(which was partially true due to being majorly cock-blocked)_. 

Your father turned to look at the source of the sound and his eyes lit up with mischief when he saw the two of you.

"Ahh, I see you're helping Sakamoto-kun with his studying again. Let me guess... English?"

You both turned to semi-glare at him.

"Gee right on the money Mr. (L/N)." Ryuji quipped sarcastically, running one hand through his hair.

Your father laughed deeply and walked over to the hallway closet to grab something. "Well, don't be too tough on him honey. We both know that he's a bit dim when it comes to anything other than sports."

This time _you_ laughed, earning yourself a pout from your, "sort of," boyfriend.

"Anyway, I stopped home to get this and head back out. Don't study too hard..." He took a second to look at the two of you and smirked. "Although from what I can tell, you two were focusing on something a little _harder_ than English."

You and Ryuji sucked in a shaky breath.

"Just make sure to use protection, okay? I'd really prefer not to become a grandfather at such a young age. See you later!" He waved behind him and closed the door.

The room fell silent.

That is until you let out a small high-pitched scream of despair.

Ryuji winced in disgust. " _Duuude,_ what the actual hell?!"

If people thought you were made for each other before... They'd have a field day seeing you guys simultaneously taking turns screaming into the couch cushions.

After a while, you looked at each other, a small blush prominent on both your faces.

"S-so, uh... yeah. T-Thanks for helping me out, and for always believing in me. No one else really does that..." He whispered shyly.

"Y-yeah, sure. It's no problem really."

"No. You don't get it (F/N)." You noticed the seriousness in his tone and turned to look at him.

There was a sense of determination in his eyes, and you shifted to sit taller so that he had your complete attention.

"Listen, the guys in the Phantom's are good friends and they all mean a lot to me; but you're the only one who took me serious since day one. Even during all that shit with Mona leaving and everyone taking his side, you were the only one who thought about me and how I felt. You have no idea how much that shit meant to me... How much _**you**_ mean to me." He reached out and grabbed your hand, lacing your fingers together before lifting it up and kissing your knuckles. The sight made your heart flutter.

His brown irises flickered over your face, trying to read your expression. "I know its probably something I should've said a while ago, but I like you a lot. Would ya' go out with me?"

You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding and gripped his hand back, smiling. "Of course I will. As if I'd spend this much time putting up with someone whose terrible at studying. I'd be a moron if I didn't like them."

He sighed. "C'mon... way to kill a mood."

You leaned forward to kiss him. "You're welcome~"

Smirking, he pulled you forward and sat you down on his lap. "So, round two?"

You scoffed. "Nice try. How about saying the next tongue twister instead?"

" _Ugh_ , which one was it again?"

_"Round and round the rugged rocks the ragged rascal ran."_

The room fell silent.

" _ **Fuck.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this turned out to be MUCH longer than I initially wanted it, but I had idea after idea pop into my head after I started, so I just went with it. The next one will more than likely be a lot smaller. Also, this book is mostly inspired by an album called, "Cosmic," by Bazzi. Hence why here and there you'll see quotes from the songs. First chapter though, so I hope you enjoyed it. Fun Fact, I created the first tongue twister at random. Another fun fact, I got lazy and looked up the second one.


	3. Cartier (Iwai Munehisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember when I said in the previous chapter note that this fiction was based on an album from Bazzi? Well one of the songs is the title of this chapter. This one focus on Iwai Munehisa and his possessiveness. There is an age difference, and here you're somewhere in your early to mid-twenties. Also, help me because I don't think I've ever written something with so much sin before...
> 
> P.S. What the hell? This turned out to be even longer than Ryuji's, tf??

_"Spread your legs wide, **now.** "_

You let out a shaky moan, breath fogging up the glass beside you.

Iwai Munehisa had his fingers wrapped firmly around your neck, staring down at you with a look so petrifying that any normal person would've pissed themselves; but you knew for a fact that it was nothing to be wary of... At least not _normally._

"You understand why this is happening, yeah? Are you ready for your punishment?" He drawled, grip tightening around your throat.

You whimpered in response.

"Oh that's right, hope you weren't planning on being able to walk tomorrow."

Well, there goes trying to attend your morning seminar. Iwai tended to stay true to his word. To say that you've experienced this before, would be an understatement.

Somehow, through a series of events, things led up to your current situation.

_Let's back-track._

_Two Days Ago_

The day before yesterday had been a nice enough experience, nothing really worth noting.

You woke up, brushed your teeth, attended your courses, and then went out to visit your _lovely_ boyfriend for a little R&R to help recharge the ol' graduate school batteries.

Too bad you happened to run into Amamiya Ren, Iwai's young assistant, and someone you became fast friends with during his time there. Some might say the school boy had a bit of a small crush on you, not that he'd ever act on it. He was well aware of your relationship with his boss, and recognizing that he was ex-Yakuza, he was also smart enough to know his limits.

However, that didn't stop you guys from a little innocent flirting, most of it just playful banter.

Unfortunately this time around, you had entered the Airsoft shop without your boyfriend in sight, while young Amamiya was the one behind the counter.

It wasn't as if you walked up to the kid and professed your _hidden undying forbidden_ love for him, but you'd be lying if you said you weren't standing _a bit_ closer than necessary when conversing.

So out comes your boyfriend from the back storage room, only to find you giggling and playfully slapping the arm of his assistant.

He didn't show it on his face then, but only you had caught on to that look; the one where he was so pissed off that he almost seemed **ecstatic.**

Hoo boy, you were gonna be in for it.

His aura radiated danger, and when his eyes landed on your form, the icy glare chilled you the very core. Poor Amamiya broke into a cold-sweat when he cast a glance his way next, and he immediately stepped from behind the counter, bowing to his boss before exiting the store with speed you never thought possible. He didn't even spare you a nod, lest he spur on the wrath of his employer.

The both of you would have a discussion about that _later._

You know, when you _murdered_ him.

_How many years in prison was it for killing a kid again? Twenty-five to life?_

What was worse, was that said arms' dealer made his way over to you, not breaking his gaze for even a second.

You stood attention, recognizing that you were in major trouble, but also feeling that usual rush of hot adrenaline pumping through your veins.

In situations like these, your lover tended to get a little... _rough_ with you. More so than usual anyway.

So you were indefinitely expecting him to take you to the storage room, where he'd then have his way with you on top of his, _"special merchandise;"_ specifically until your ass was red from an unnamed number of hand marks.

Just imagining it got you hot and bothered. So after he approached you, you were left disappointed when he ran his fingers gently through your hair and said, "Were you expecting something? Do you think that _sluts_ who flirt with _brats_ who don't know the difference between thinking with their brain or thinking with their _dick,_ deserves my punishment?"

You bit your lip, turning your head to the side. "I-I wasn't---"

" _ **(F/N)**_ , if you were about to tell me that you guys _weren't,_ you'll _really_ be in for it."

Your mouth snapped closed.

He was genuinely pissed right now, and you didn't want to accidentally say the wrong thing. Instead, you did something that wouldn't set him off, and just dropped the subject.

After a minute or two of silence, a customer walked in, somewhat breaking the tension. Iwai sighed before flashing them a nod of acknowledgement.

You took that as your cue to leave, but not before handing him the homemade lunch you packed for him. "I'll let you get to it. Here... For later." You smiled awkwardly, pressing a quick peck to his jawline, and then made your way to the door.

"Hey. C'mere for a sec." He waved you back over to him.

You shot him a questioning look, but did as you were told, once again not wanting to risk angering him.

"What is it---?!"

Barely having the time to react, he swatted at your ass, giving it a swift hit. You yelped, and the customer in the store turned to look at the both of you with questioning eyes. A small blush crept onto your cheeks as you waved him off, recognizing him as one of Iwai's regulars.

The man shrugged before going on with his business, while you turned to glare up at the culprit.

"What the hell Mune? Like two seconds ago you were all pissy and now you wanna be playful?" You hissed.

"Watch it _sweetheart_. That was meant to be a warning. Next time I see you flirting with my apprentice, you'll be sure to be **_severely_** reprimanded, ya got that?" He glowered.

You sucked in a heavy breath and nodded. "G-got it."

"Good. Now get your cute little ass outta here. Come back tomorrow at around the same time. I have something I want to give ya."

You quirked a brow curiously, but said nothing.

Instead, you made sure to put a reminder in your calendar before heading out to buy more groceries, since you were more than likely going to make him an apology meal for tomorrow.

_One Day Ago_

Things played out akin to yesterday, and you came back at the same time, just like you'd promised.

He sat in his desk chair, feet kicked up with another lollipop in his mouth, organizing his check book and making sure that inventory was still stocked. His grey eyes flickered in your direction at the sound of the door opening, and he signaled for you to come closer.

Smiling, you handed him the bento. "Here's lunch, I put in a little extra as an apology for last time."

He bent over and reached out to grab the box, or at least that's what you assumed. Instead, Iwai wrapped his hand around your wrist and pulled you forward, nearly slamming you into the glass cage that separated you. "Ack! Munehisa, what the hell? You did the same damn thing yesterday! Are you trying to kill me or something?" You groaned.

"Do me a favor and shut up for a minute, I gotta concentrate here."

You opened your mouth to protest, but when you noticed him in complete focus mode, you closed it again.

Judging from the small jingle of sound that you heard, you realized that he was putting something around your wrist.

The only question---What the hell was it?

You could instantly tell that he wasn't used to this. He struggled for a decent amount of time, but eventually the item clicked into place and rested coolly against your skin.

Iwai grinned and pulled back, making sure to finally grab that bento you brought for him along the way. "There, now you're all set."

Curiously, you eyed the foreign item, only to discover that it was an expensive looking bracelet.

_Wait._

_Hold up._

You flinched, mouth agape, almost hesitant to ask.

"M-Munehisa, this is... Is that what I _think_ it is?"

His grin widened as he kicked his feet back onto the glass container and leaned backwards in his chair.

"Damn right it is. Only the best for you _honey~"_ He cooed mockingly, swiveling the lollipop to the other side of his mouth.

You winced, still in disbelief.

It was an expensive looking bracelet all right. Mainly because it was a freaking _Cartier_ bracelet. One that looked like it was worth, at the very _least,_ one million yen.

 _Good god,_ were those diamonds real?

You were so entranced that you almost missed him chuckle. He always was a fan of your reactions, but this took it to the next level.

"They're real baby. Those are definitely real diamonds."

After hearing verbal confirmation, you nearly choked. Some part of you was deeply confused, another part was touched that he'd gotten you something this extravagant, and the last part wondered where in the fresh hell he got the money to purchase something like a damn Cartier bracelet.

"I... I... D-Don't... Mune, how in the world did you--?" 

You ran your opposite hand through your hair, trying to process the last few minutes.

"You doin' okay there (F/N)? You look like you're constipated." He smirked.

"I'm going to ignore that one, because I have to know why, or I guess rather, how?"

"How what?"

You scowled at him. "Cut the bullshit. I know your ass is ex-Yakuza, but that's exactly why I'm interested. You're _ex-Yakuza,_ meaning you no longer have as many connections; so how the hell did you get your hands on this?"

He met your gaze with mock offense. "I'm wounded sweetheart. You mean to tell me that you don't trust your loving boyfriend? After all these years, you still don't believe m---"

"Alright, alright, enough with the theatrics. Not to mention that we've only been dating for _barely_ a year, so that part was a little overkill. If you don't want to tell me everything, could you at least let me know as to whether it was stolen or bought illegally?"

"Would that make you feel better?"

"I'll drop it completely afterwards."

He hummed and crossed his legs while propping his arms behind his head. "I can say that without a doubt, it was not stolen nor was it illegal. Although, I do admit that there was some... _persuasion_ involved on the opposite end. Stuff that's not really important. Can't say more than that though, sorry."

"That's good enough for me... Damn, I figured you had money saved up, but shouldn't that be going towards Kaoru-chan's college fund instead?" You quipped.

You heard a crunch, and you were certain it was Iwai crushing the candy between his teeth. A common quirk whenever he got annoyed... _Or aroused,_ you thought, but you were ninety percent sure that that wasn't the case.

"Don't you worry about Kaoru. He's got two people taking care of him these days, even though one of them has a tendency to be a major pain in the ass."

You giggled at that one.

"The feeling is mutual. Though, _this_ one can't really take care of him fully until she finishes graduate school. Until then, that's on you." You shrugged.

"Did you just indirectly call me a pain in the ass, (F/N)?"

This time, you played mock offense, throwing a hand over your chest for dramatic effect. "Why good sir, I would _never_ say anything of the sort. Who do you take me for?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever. We done here?"

He moved to get up, but you quickly reached over the glass counter, gently tugging his jacket. "W-Wait... I have one more question..."

When he turned to look down at you, you froze. A part of you still wanted to know exactly _why_ he had gotten this for you. Something about the whole ordeal bugged you, and that was because you thought there was an ulterior motive. Nothing bad of course, but it was still throwing you off.

But now as he stared at you, your confidence faded, and the words died on your tongue.

Your hand on his jacket clenched tighter.

Iwai noticed immediately. In fact, he'd recognized your confusion the second he put the bracelet on. It was obvious you were dying to ask why he'd done such a thing, especially out of the blue.

God you were so cute sometimes.

_Made him want to bend you over his desk and fuck your little brains out._

But he'd wait on that... For now.

He grabbed the hand holding his arm and laced your fingers together. Your head bolted upright, startled, a small blush on your cheeks.

_Shit, he really wanted to screw you..._

**_Focus man._ **

"Listen close, cause I ain't repeating myself." He paused to grab you by the waist and lift you up over the counter. You squeaked in surprise when he placed you on his lap; sitting you down so that his right arm hooked under the backs of your knees, and your legs looped around the right side of his own. Meanwhile, he steadied you by placing his left hand onto your back.

"The reason I bought the damn thing was to keep the vermin away. People see bling like that and immediately know when a girl is taken. It ain't my fault that you're so fucking gorgeous that every man who lays eyes on you wants a piece---However, I _especially_ hate it, when people that I know personally, think they're the ones who can take what's _mine..._ " He paused.

" _And so..._ "

"What are you---Nnh!" You stifled a moan when he pressed his lips against your ear, warm breath ghosting your face.

"Basically _sweetheart_ , if I spot anyone looking at you, I'll fucking **_lose it._** "

You panted, gripping his shirt.

"Munehisa, I--Mmh!"

He kissed you somewhat roughly, pulling you snug against his chest, nipping, biting at your lower lip and teasing the outline of your mouth with his hot tongue. You whimpered attempting to pull him closer, but he was having none of that, and drew back with a chuckle.

"You okay there? Seems like you want something."

Frowning, you buried your face into his shoulder. "You're such a tease..."

He let out a deep laugh _(which was rare)_ , hugging you tightly. "If anyone's the tease its you. Hell, just a minute ago, I was two seconds away from banging you on this desk in broad daylight."

You slapped his chest, "Seriously? You're disgusting."

"And you _love_ it. Now up and at em', get that sexy little ass out of here and to your next class." He patted your butt and helped you stand. You rolled your eyes and kissed him one last time before slinging your bag over your shoulder. "See you tomorrow. Same time?" You asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Less Than Two Hours Ago_

Cue to present day, where everything seemed normal; at least up until _now._

Once again, you'd woken up, brushed your teeth, attended your classes, and went off to pay a visit to the love of your life... Only to run into _Amamiya-kun_ en route to his shop.

Of course, your naively oblivious self thought, that whatever happened the other day was water under the bridge, and that you no longer deemed it necessary to keep your distance from your younger friend... Well, perhaps that _would've_ been the case, if you had waited at least another week.

When you strolled up to the front door and entered the building, you noticed Iwai sitting in his usual spot; feet kicked up, lollipop between teeth, the usual.

You innocently waved to grab his attention, and _boy_ did you ever.

Yesterday, when your boyfriend mentioned the prospect of your bracelet warding off men, you didn't _actually_ believe him. However, throughout today when parading around campus, you couldn't help but notice a strong decline in flirtations from the opposite sex.

That said a lot, considering you were a popular target. So from that point forward, you decided never to question him again.

But after making your way through that door, you neglected to realize the consequences of walking alongside his apprentice.

This time, Amamiya was quicker to pick up on his boss' demeanor, and immediately froze in place. You on the other hand, were so distracted by your younger friend's sudden daze, that you missed the sound of Iwai's lollipop snapping clean in half.

 _"Shit."_ The boy whispered.

You quirked a brow, wondering what the hell he was going on about. Meanwhile Munehisa signaled with a nod for him to get out, or risk getting his ass _severely_ kicked.

"Sorry (F/N), but I think I'm gonna head home after all." Your friend pushed up his glasses and pat you on the shoulder. _"...Good luck."_

Okay, now you were really confused, that is, until you finally turned around.

_Oh._

Oh god.

You were so fucked.

Your boyfriend leaned cross-legged in front of the glass counter, hands gripping the edge, his grey eyes narrowed. His lips were drawn into a straight line, fresh candy already occupying his mouth. You shivered as he slowly pushed himself off the container. He approached without saying a word, and you sucked in a breath when he silently reached past your head and locked the door, flipping the store sign to, "closed."

His pressed his left hand into your neck in a languid manner, but you knew that it was only pretense.

"Back room, **_now._** " He'd commanded, without even looking at you.

Your feet moved on instinct, walking briskly around the counter directly into the storage room. You sat down in your usual spot on top of Iwai's _official_ work desk, waiting impatiently for him to join you.

His foot steps came soon after yours, but he moved slower, clearly intending to take his time with whatever plan he was brewing.

Judging from the way he closed the door, mixed with his complete silence, you were certain it would be an lengthy evening.

_Just what you were hoping for._

You inhaled sharply as he grabbed the chair behind him and flipped it around backwards, facing his body towards you. He plopped himself down, resting his arms crisscross over the top; the only sound in the room being the candy clacking between his teeth.

For what seemed like a lifetime, there was only silence as he stared at you. You tried your hardest to refrain from fidgeting, knowing that you'd get reprimanded; but it was difficult when he eyed you with that look in his eyes.

Oh yeah, he was _livid._

_"So..."_

You sat up straight at the sound of his voice.

"You know what's going on here, right?"

Honestly, you couldn't think of anything in particular, your mind drawing an complete blank. But there was clearly something you'd been missing, otherwise you wouldn't be here. It took about thirty seconds before you gave up, shaking your head. "I don't, sor---"

_**"(F/N)."** _

Your body jolted when his tone dropped, fear and anticipation budding in your stomach.

"This is what's going to happen... First, you will do everything that I say, no questions asked. Second, you're not allowed to touch me unless I give permission, otherwise you'll be punished. Third, I _will_ be issuing an unspecified number of spankings, and you _will_ count each and every one, or I'll start from the beginning. Follow me?"

You nodded.

"Good---Lastly--do you remember your safe word? You're definitely going to need it, because I'm gonna **_wreck_** you tonight, baby~" You struggled to bite back a moan, his words going straight to your core.

"Y-Yes Munehisa."

"Excuse me, _what_ was that?" He practically growled out, and your hands clenched.

"Yes... _Sir._ "

Iwai's head tilted slightly to the side. He then slowly reached a hand out to grip your chin, thumb rubbing against the skin. Without even flinching he responded, "That's much better... Your safe word, darlin'?"

"Curry." Your reply was prompt.

Thinking on it, minus the very first time he'd decided not to hold anything back, you hadn't used that word since...

But hey, there's always _now._

However, your calm turned to startled real quick when his hand suddenly left your chin, and replaced itself around your neck. You gasped when he applied a little pressure, only enough to shake you up. Which he did on purpose, but it was definitely working.

" _God_ , look at that face; so fucking gorgeous---I can't get enough. Makes me want to rip you apart and break you down---until the point where no one else would be willing to take you in besides _me._ " A wicked smile appeared on his face... There were sparse instances like this when you realized he'd reached a boiling point, something that you called his, _"torture mode."_

The last time this side of him emerged, you had to take two full days off from both school _and_ work.

_" **How will I bring you to the brink this time...?"**_

He released his grip, instead brushing his fingers against your cheek. Your breath hitched when he moved to slide his thumb across your lower lip, pulling it down slightly. "Maybe I should shove my cock down that pretty little throat of yours? But then again, you love sucking me off don't you (F/N)? We can't have that..."

" _Please_ sir, please let me---"

"Ah-ah, not a chance. _Sluts_ like you don't _deserve_ my cock. No, you get to experience something new today." He inserted his digit, pushing past your teeth, and you immediately rolled your tongue over the salty skin. You were like a parched animal, only your trainer had no intentions of spoiling you this time. He pressed his thumb down, nearly triggering your gag reflex, but you tried your damnedest to keep it in check.

"Take everything off... But _this..._ " His eyes flickered to the glimmer of gold and diamonds around your wrist. " _This_ stays on. Hurry the fuck up."

There was zero hesitation in your movements when you did as instructed, hands practically flying to your button up shirt. You tugged the studs apart quickly, seeing the impatience in Iwai's eyes, before shrugging it off your shoulders and to the floor. The cool air hitting your skin gave you goose bumps, and you sighed dreamily, continuing next with your (F/C) bra. It was a good thing you decided to wear the lace, because your lovers' grey orbs fluttered down to your chest, clearly appreciating the see-through material. Of course, he liked what was _underneath_ much better.

You reached behind your back and undid the clasps, letting the thin fabric join your shirt on the ground. Your nipples immediately stiffened with the chilly air, and a soft cry escaped your lips; one that didn't go unnoticed.

He made no movement however, leaving you a little disappointed.

 _'Fine, I guess I deserve that.'_ You thought.

You hopped down from the desk and turned around, back facing towards him when you grabbed the zipper at the top of your skirt. As you pulled it down, you made sure to give him a little show, shaking your ass back and forth as you shimmied the tight leather down to your ankles, before kicking it to the side. Now you were left in nothing but a pair of scantily clad panties, which were already damp from excitement. After all, it only took one serious look from your boyfriend to get you _riled_ up.

Feeling brave, you glanced over your shoulder, only to see him eyeing you with an intensity that would scorch even a god damn ocean. Your face heated up when he rotated his chair and repositioned himself to sit with his legs open, hands folded loosely between his thighs. It was his way of telling you not to stop, to finish the job before things _really_ began.

Suddenly, your hands felt shaky as you reached to hook your thumbs underneath the hem.

"What's the matter? Lost your nerve?" He spat.

You shook your head defiantly, but knew that he was right. Not that you could dwell on it for long, because Iwai took the liberty of taking matters into his own hands, quite literally. "You're moving way too damn slow, c'mere." He gripped your hips and pulled you between his legs, sensually gliding his calloused hands up and down your sides. The sensation left prickles along your body, and you moaned when his fingers came into contact with your pelvic bone. "Mmn, ah!"

He didn't hesitate yanking down the small cloth, almost tearing it in the process.

On instinct you went to cover yourself, blushing harshly at the close proximity between your ass and his prying eyes, but he was having none of that.

It wasn't a surprise that he was faster.

He quickly gripped your wrists, keeping your arms at your sides and slammed you forward, face down onto the desk. He pressed against you, and you could feel the faint hardness of his semi-erection through his faded jeans. He loomed over your form, secretly admiring the sight of your smooth naked skin and shallow breathing.

"I told you no questions asked; that _includes_ attempting to hide yourself. Try it again and I won't be so friendly."

God you wished you could give him a response, because all you thought about was his manhood pressed snug against your pussy; the feeling canceling out your ability to function. You wanted him inside you, **_so_** _so_ bad, that you were willing to grit your teeth to the very end and let him have his way with you.

"Shit, look at you. Even from here, I can already tell that you're loving this---you want it that badly?"

"Y-Yes, please Iwai--Eek!" His right hand came down to strike your ass cheek, a stinging pain ripping through you.

"Wrong again." He clicked his tongue.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen a third time."

"Guess we'll see about that." He chuckled. "Now... I'm going to let go, and then you're going to grab the edge of this desk and stick out your ass. I want you to clench your teeth and start counting. Don't stop until I say so, otherwise we're going back to one." Then just as he'd said, he relaxed his hold and allowed you to reposition yourself. You made sure your grip was tight before taking a deep breath. There was no way of knowing how many spankings he intended to---" _AH, SHIT! O-One!"_

You nearly reeled when the first hit came, barely making the count.

The strength behind his palms were always intense, but this time was different, like you could _feel_ the emotion fueling the action.

"T-Two!" _***SMACK***_ "AH! T-Three...!"

He'd barely gotten started and you were already squealing like a school girl... Well technically you _are_ one, but like you could really give a shit about specifics when your backside was being slapped so harshly.

"F-FUCK, Seven!" If he kept this up, you'd have no ass left to _sit_ on.

He wasn't kidding about gritting your teeth when you clenched your jaw with every hit. Your grip on the desk faltered from your hands becoming clammy; but holy shit you couldn't deny how amazing it felt to be dominated like this. The lewd noises coming from your core mixed with the sound of spanking made your cheeks burn.

"God, you're soaking the floor---what a fucking _MESS!"_

You practically wailed out the number ten, moaning unabashedly. Your bum was starting to feel numb, but somehow painfully clear at the same time. It was like your own version of being high, one that you had no intention of quitting.

Iwai paused to take a look at you. Sure he was pissed, but that didn't mean he _actually_ wanted to hurt you. You were the woman that he loved, and he wanted to make sure you were still hanging on to your sanity.

"Color?"

You took a moment to steady your breathing. After a few seconds you turned your head to the side to glance at him, responding, "y-yellow..."

Munehisa nodded his head and gave you a minute, making sure to rub soothing circles on the sensitive flesh. "You got it baby, you're doing _so good..."_ He reassured you, bending down to place several kisses along your back and shoulders. He nibbled your earlobe, his voice barely a whisper when he asked, "think you can handle five more?"

Sighing dreamily, you gave him a small smile. "I think so."

"That's my girl~" He chuckled standing back up. "Then again, I'd never choose someone who couldn't take a few hits."

You rolled your eyes. "Are you saying that you want someone to come beat me up?"

"If anything, you'd beat _them_ up, (F/N)."

This time you laughed. "Guess you're right---Mm?" He tapped your side in warning. " ** _Alright..._** Enough of the sappy crap, lets go."

Immediately you clasped the edge of the desk, wiggling your hips to help dispel any nerves. Your boyfriend grinned deviously. "Careful there sweetie, keep that up and I might not be able to stop at five."

_Note to self, kick that habit._

You held back a shudder, preparing for the first hit...

But nothing came.

Blinking confusedly, you were about to question him abo--- ** _*SMACK*_** \--- _Son of a_ \--"E-Eleven!"

The deep snicker he let out made you want to punch him in the gut. "You're such an asshole."

"Hm? No idea what you mean."

Another hit.

Then another.

And then _another._

Finally you reached the endgame, and by this point your juices were dripping down your thighs, while your ass cheeks felt they were on fire. When he finished up, your frame fell slack, and you allowed yourself to rest on his desk.

Munehisa stood back, admiring the way your knees slid to the ground, giving him a nice view of your arched back and sweaty form. Maybe it was his Yakuza roots, but there was something about seeing you marked by his own hands that tickled his sadistic side. His eyes caught a glimpse of gold shine near your wrist, and he burned the image into his brain before leaning down to pick you up, avoiding touching any sensitive areas.

You went to wrap your arms around his neck as he hooked his own under your knees, but remembered his no touching rule and stopped midway.

"Ahh, so you were listening, good." You puffed out your lower lip, but said nothing. He really knew how to get under your skin, for better or for worse.

"Alright sweetheart, now comes the fun part." He carried you outside the storage space and back to the front of the store. The sky was already dark, and you wondered for a brief second how long you two were messing around in there.

Munehisa set you down _(gently so as not to hurt your bottom)_ on top of the glass container and shrugged off his jacket. "Here, put this on." He threw the hefty material over your bare shoulders, and you raised an eyebrow.

"Listen, unless you want the glass to cut into your skin, you'll wear it."

Still not quite understanding, you asked, "what do you mean?"

His reply wasn't verbal. However, the way he ran his hands up and down your thighs, coupled with the sultry smirk on his face, finally made it click. You sputtered embarrassed, "Y-You're serious? You think that might a-actually happen?"

This man really knew how to get your heart racing.

"Dunno, (F/N). Only one real way to find out, yeah?"

Your blush darkened as you slid your arms through the sleeves. Predictably, it was massive, but surprisingly light and more comfortable than you imagined.

And best of all, it smelled just like him...

Iwai caught the not-so-subtle whiff you took from his jacket and made a self-note to have you wear it again, preferably in a less serious situation. Or maybe a similar one where he wasn't quite as mad at you?

_Decisions, decisions._

For now he'd continue what he started.

You moaned softly when he brushed his fingers over your wet folds, trying hard to hold back when it came to reaching out for him. The no touching rule was always the hardest for you, since all you ever wanted was to hug him close. Of course he _knew_ that, otherwise, it wouldn't be a punishment.

"You're dripping all over the place---so damn sloppy." He hummed.

You sniffled softly, eyes beginning to water.

" _Damn_ you're cute when you cry... How about spreading those beautiful legs for me?"

You blinked back tears and nervously pulled your thighs apart, exposing yourself to his watchful gaze. "There you go sweetheart, now hold em' up... Just. Like. _This._ " He guided your arms and hands to clasp over your knees before pushing them down so that you laid flat on your back; similar to a fetal position.

The result had your cheeks burning. With this, he could see _everything._

"W-Wait a sec, t-this is kind of-- _AHN!!"_ The feeling of Munehisa's tongue darting out to flick your clit had the words dying in your throat. He pinned you in place so that you couldn't squirm away while he pressed further into your folds.

 _"F-ffuck--!"_ The worst part was that there was nothing you could do; not like this anyway.

Instead, all you _could_ do was wriggle and writhe as he plunged his hot muscle into your little hole, desperate to catch your breath. Hot puffs of air escaped your lips when he sucked on the sensitive nub, sending tremors down your spine.

Even though you were normally the one that gave him oral; sometimes you'd forgotten how much of a _god_ he was at eating pussy.

The exaggerated slurping sounds he made as he devoured your _honey,_ had your head thrashing side to side and a plethora of guttural moans escaping your lips.

God, all you wanted was to put your hands on him. To kiss him deeply and _feel_ him against you. To devour his cock and have his hands pulling through your hair as he relentlessly face-fucked your mouth raw.

_It was frustrating as hell._

"P-Please, _sir_ \--AH! I want... I want t-to-- _Mmn!!"_

Iwai pulled back for a moment, flashing you a knowing smile.

_Of course the right thing to do in this situation was to mess with you._

"Hm, what is it?" He grinned shifting one hand to cup your labia, running his fore-finger and middle finger up and down the slick opening. The mewls you made only fueled his ego. He _loved_ knowing that he'd barely done anything, yet here you were, dripping all over the counter and clutching your legs like a _cock-starved animal._.

He was going to remember this for many wet dreams to come; and a part of him wished that he'd screwed you on this desk sooner.

Oh well, there's always a first for everything.

"W-Want to--- _AH_ \--touch you-- _pleeease~?"_

Iwai was damn glad that you were too wrapped up in pleasure to see him shake from excitement. He adored it when you begged, so wanton, needy, and so _fucking shameless_ that it was almost pathetic. By this point, his hard on was straining in his pants ready to burst at the sight.

"You want it _baby?_ How bad? Tell me how fucking bad and I _might_ just give it to you..." He practically growled, suddenly shoving two fingers into your core and pumping them at a rapid pace.

"Nng--shit-- _SHIT, Iwai,_ just give it to me already! Please, I need your cock, I can't stand it anymore! Fuck me--screw me--pound me like the little slut I am! I c-can't-- _Ah, fuck!!"_ You didn't care at this point. Pride be damned, because the only thing you needed right now, was your boyfriend's dick, balls deep inside of you. His fingers, while big on their own, weren't enough to replace his lengthy girth; and right now the thought of his thick veiny cock pumping hot cum into your womb, sounded like _heaven._

 _Well now..._ Munehisa couldn't argue with that. If you wanted him that much, _you'd get him._

**But First...**

"Tell me something, (F/N)..." He paused, retracting his hand.

Your mind still felt hazy from pleasure as you struggled to listen. His voice seemed far away, but you managed to hum in affirmation. Bringing his digits to his mouth, Iwai playfully licked your slick off, tracing his tongue between his fingers creating a lewd, "v," shape.

 _"So dirty."_ You sighed breathlessly, averting your gaze. For some reason, you never got used to seeing him taste you...

"As if you're one to talk." He scoffed. "'Sides, you seem to be getting off to it, you're twitching like crazy down here."

"S-Shut up."

" _Listeeen,_ I just need to ask you a simple question. Here me out." He wiped whatever remained coating his fingers onto his jeans. His hands swatted away yours, replacing your right with his own by hooking it under your left knee, allowing your foot to dangle mid-air. He applied pressure to your thigh, pressing it snug against your chest, before using his left arm to throw your opposite leg over his right shoulder. The somewhat forgotten material of his jacket rubbed your nipples from the motion, making you cry out softly.

" _Ahh,_ y-yeah?" You stammered with a hint of nervous undertone.

" _Relax sweetheart,_ I'm not gonna hurt you..." You could faintly hear the sound of his zipper, making your heart flutter. "We're just gonna go nice--- _and_ \--- _SLOW!!"_ On the last word, he buried himself to the hilt in one thrust, stretching your walls in every direction. You wailed without inhibition at the sudden, but welcome intrusion, throwing your head back as he began with smooth languid strokes. Even if you had the self control to keep quiet, feeling the hot tremors after this much build up made it impossible.

_"H-Holy shiiit, mm--!"_

Iwai kept his pace steady, deeply entranced by the way your lower body swallowed his cock with every thrust. It seemed like ages since he'd felt your insides this strongly. Maybe it was his annoyance at seeing you with his apprentice, maybe it was the way you still acted oblivious, he wasn't sure. But pumping in and out of your _hot, tight vice_ made all that crap fade into the distance.

**_"Did you have fun, (F/N)?"_ **

The unexpected question had your eyes snapping open, orbs seeking his own even through your stupor. "Wh--- _AH!_ \--What?"

Munehisa clicked his tongue, slowing down his thrusts. "You know... It's one thing if the brat flirts with you. _But..._ " He leaned forward, using his free hand to wrap firmly around your throat. "You have a lot of nerve to return the gesture, when you're already **mine.** "

_Wait. No way._

This whole thing was about _Amamiya?_

Your opened your mouth to protest, but he pressed harder, hushing you effectively.

Which brought us here to the present...

" _So..._ You understand why this is happening now, yeah? Are you ready for your punishment?" He drawled, grip tightening and you whimpered in response.

"Oh that's right, hope you weren't planning on being able to walk tomorrow."

_Farewell, morning seminar._

Iwai pulled out his cock to the very tip before slamming himself back in, _hard._ His thrusts were so intense that the glass container shifted underneath your form; the only sound escaping your mouth were strangled gasps of air.

You didn't know where to grab since you were forbidden to touch him, so you settled for running your hands down to your chest, squeezing them together, desperate to release tension. Your boyfriend cursed under his breath at the erotic sight. "You feelin' it, (F/N)? Still wanna screw around with that kid when I'm _fucking_ you this good?"

You frantically shook your head side to side. "O-Of course not! I-I-- _Holy_ \--I love you Mune, o-oh my god!"

Your voice pitched up, and tears started rolling down your face. He was so god damn good, and every tingle down your spine was too much for you to handle. "Please, Mune! _Pleaaase_ \--let me touch you-- _AHN_ \---I'm losing my _mind!"_

To be completely honest, he was losing his composure too. Your screams, the way your ass jiggled when he slammed into your _scorching cunt,_ the sound of the glass containers' legs dragging across the floor---Not to mention...he also really wanted you to hold him.

Sweat trailed down Iwai's brow when you begged again, his will-power on its last string. A particularly sharp hit to your sweet spot made you see stars, and the lollipop in your lovers' mouth shattered, stick falling to the ground. " _Shit,_ hang on--"

He decided that you'd suffered enough and proceeded to throw your leg off his shoulder, switching to hike both hands under your knees, dragging you forward. He shoved your thighs into your chest. seizing complete control of your body before railing into you.

"Oh my god--Yes--- _FUCK yes!_ R-Right there!"

 _Damn_ he adored it when you were so thoroughly wrecked... No one else got to see this side of you, and it brought him the _utmost gratification_ knowing that he was the cause.

Sure, he obviously knew how ridiculous it was to be jealous of an seemingly-innocent high schooler, but you were still much younger than him. Not that he was insecure, but occasionally he felt as though he was holding you back from some form of a better life. Still, you _chose_ to stick by him. _Even_ though he had a kid already in middle school, _even_ though he was ex-Yakuza, none of it seemed to matter to you. So he'd let it go, just this once.

Basically, he _loved_ you, wholeheartedly.

Which was why he was so upset to begin with.

_"Go ahead (F/N), touch me."_

You blinked violently, hands leaving your breasts and flying down your stomach straight to his abdomen, desperately clawing at his tight tank top.

"There you go baby, hold onto me right there, just like _that--_ _Fuck, I'm gonna shoot my load inside~"_ He groaned out when he felt your pussy tighten around him. The way you lightly scraped your nails against his abs tickled, spurring him to increase his pace.

"Iwai--- _Iwai_ \--I-I'm-- _Haa,_ I'm gonna..." The words left your mouth in a quiet mantra. You were close. You were _so god damn_ close, that bubble that eluded you all night was nearing its peak, and Munehisa was more than happy to help you out.

"That's it sweetheart---cum all over my cock---you're so good, baby, _almost there."_ He released one of your legs and ran a thumb over your clit, circling and flicking at the little nub.

"Oh s-shit! I'm coming---Munehisa-- _I-I'm---!"_

A sharp, rippling orgasm racked your entire body and your fingers bunched the material of his shirt, back arching off the glass.

The counter screeched across the floor when he slammed his hips balls deep inside you, releasing _thick, hot ribbons of cum_ into your womb. He groaned loudly, hands gripping you with bruising strength. A loud _***CRACK***_ echoed throughout the room when he rode out both your highs.

Both of you had to take a few moments to catch your breath.

Iwai slumped forward, languidly pressing a chaste kiss to your sweat-slicked forehead.

Your eyelashes fluttered open and you stared into his grey eyes.

"That's my girl, so damn beautiful."

You sighed dreamily, using the last of your strength to wrap your arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, loosely rolling your tongues. Your lips broke apart with a small pop and Munehisa gave your ear a playful nip. He slowly pulled out of your core, still half-hard. You blushed when his cum leaked partially onto the counter _(and partially onto his jacket),_ and there was absolutely no doubt that you'd think about this event every time you came to visit him at work...

Iwai cussed and stepped away to grab a few tissues from the bathroom. When he returned, he cleaned both you and the desk, before carefully helping you to stand _(while making sure to hold your hand, just in case)._

"What a gentleman." You laughed.

"Easy there _bambi._ Those legs of yours are lookin' a little shaky." He rebuffed.

Rolling your eyes you snuggled close, breathing in his musky scent. He eyed you curiously, but let you do as you pleased. "Listen, as much as I love being clung to by a pretty girl, you should probably put something on before you catch a cold."

"Then would you be a _dear_ and fetch the clothes you forced me to strip off?"

" _Watch it,_ sweetheart. Being cute will only get you so far."

You laughed out loud.

For all his bullshit, he always did what you asked anyways.

A few minutes later after you'd re-dressed, you folded his jacket and handed it over to him. "You, uh, might want to wash it first." You warned.

"Yeah, I'll definitely do that." He chuckled.

_Alright, (F/N)... time to ask him about it._

"By the way, Mune... Amamiya-kun? _Really?"_

Your boyfriend hissed. A part of him was hopeful that you hadn't caught on, but he should've known better. "Yeah I know its stupid. But the kid has a crush on you and--"

**_"_ _Munehisa._ _"_ **

He paused.

"I love _you._ **Y. O. U.** As in--- _No one else._ Besides, if its any consolation, the bracelet you gave me, really did keep all the sleazy men away. He's still a brat anyway, just like you said. I love him too, but in a little brother kind of way. Just, please don't get on his ass the next time you see him, okay? From what I can tell, we've all got a lot on our plates."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Geez, never thought I'd get lectured by someone this much younger than me." He sighed.

"It doesn't really count since I'm your girlfriend. We're supposed to do that." You shrugged.

"Heh, guess you're right." Iwai ran his hand down to your wrist, bringing it to his lips. For a while, you admit that you completely forgot about the expensive piece of jewelry, and wondered if he was looking at it the entire time... Not that it mattered.

Smiling fondly, you pressed a quick peck to his jawline, "so now that that's settled, mind giving me a ride home? It's... Pretty difficult to stand right now." Iwai noticed your cheeks turning pink and smirked, pride swelling in his chest. "I think I can manage that. One last thing though..." His grey irises flickered to the countertop display.

Curious about the shit eating grin on his face, your eyes drifted in the same direction.

_Oh shit._

_Well, you'd be damned._

You blinked in disbelief.

There was a **massive** fracture running down the surface area where you two had sex... One too large to fix with conventional methods, so he was going to need a whole new replacement.

"You actually fucking did it..."

He snickered, _"_ _told you we'd find out, (F/N)."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I wrote almost 8,000 words, over half of them being smut... What am I doing with my life?
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is already in the works, and this time I SWEAR, it will be shorter. I plan for it to focus on Ann since an idea popped into my head the other day. Anyways, look forward to next time. Thanks guys!
> 
> P.S. I have this head-cannon where Iwai likes to use phrases like, "get your cute/sexy little ass outta here," just like a degenerate, lul.


	4. Polar Inverse (Takamaki Ann)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy story about a misunderstood one-quarter American girl, who meets another misunderstood one-quarter Japanese girl. A friendship and bond formed by mutual understanding, and perhaps a little romance in the foreseeable future?
> 
> This takes place after Kamoshida has been arrested, but before Madarame and the meeting of Yusuke. The Reader is mixed (specifically one quarter Japanese along with African American, Spanish, and Caucasian), and this is a story dedicated to all us mixed babies out there. As a fellow multi-racial person, I wanted to try something different!

_"Ya know, I heard that Takamaki-san was banging Mr. Kamoshida..."_

_"Omg, I've heard that too, super disgusting. Especially after everything that happened."_

_"You're telling me. Isn't he the reason that her best friend tried to commit suicide too?"_

_"Gross, you're totally right. So much for being loyal..."_

Takamaki Ann could never be bothered with how many times she heard things like that throughout the school day. She already knew of the rumors about her and the previous volleyball teacher. Before he was arrested, she was often disheartened by them too... But now, with him behind bars, and a couple of new friends to back her up, she felt more at ease.

Growing up, she often dealt with being ousted and ostracized by those around her, that wasn't anything new. But eventually there came a point when she'd accepted reality... That not a single person would understand her more so than herself.

Sure, she had friends who went through hell and back due to similar circumstances, like Shiho, or Ryuji and even Akira... In the end though, no one could _really_ comprehend what she was going through; at least not in day-to-day life.

The reason for that was simple, no one _else_ had mixed heritage.

In all her classes, and in any school that she attended, no one stood out quite like she did.

No one else had long wavy blonde hair, or bright blue eyes. No one else spoke the English language to the same level of fluency she did. In the end, she was only approached whenever someone had an inquiry about a foreign word that they didn't know, or what ethnicity she was.

It became too tiring to deal with. So much so, that she had become numb to it all.

She came to terms with this far later than she'd like to admit, but it wouldn't bother her anymore... At least, that's what she'd tell herself.

In the meantime, she'd hang out with her new friends and enjoy the perks and mystery of becoming a fellow Phantom thief. Along with fellow misfits Sakamoto, Kurusu, and _(the weird cat?)_ Morgana, she would be able to share sympathies.

But just when she'd accepted her reality... Something unexpected happened.

This time, when the bell rang for class and Miss. Kawakami entered, **_someone else followed._**

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. She's originally from Shibuya, but was raised in the United States. Please say hello and be sure to make her feel welcome." The homeroom teachers' usual monotonous drawl seemed a bit lighter today when she waved over the new student. "Care to introduce yourself?"

Not that Takamaki paid attention.

Right now, she was completely awestruck by this unknown person.

This girl with deep rich skin and (E/C) eyes. This girl who had thick, dark wavy hair and curvier features than the usual Japanese woman. A complete ethnic beauty.

"Hello, my name is (L/N) (F/N), and I hope that we get along." You bowed with a grin.

And much like the students of Japan, the whole room was filled with _oo's_ and _awe's_ and hushed whispers.

How typical.

In that moment, Ann couldn't quite place it, but a miniscule part of her felt some kind of relief. It was an alien sensation, but not unwelcome. If anything, maybe this would turn out the be the opportunity of a lifetime.

To find a friend just like her.

But at the same time, not.

She definitely had to introduce herself when classes ended. If not, she might regret it for the rest of her life; as dramatic as it sounded.

**. . .**

"Alright then... You can have the vacant seat next to Mishima-san over there."

Nodding politely, you made your way over to the spot next to the somewhat nervous looking boy and sat down. He appeared to be sneaking glances at you, but he was so terrible at being discreet that you nearly snickered. Instead, you gave him a small smile and waved. When he blushed and returned the gesture, although with a lot less grace, you admit to giggling _just_ a little.

Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad. Especially since you took notice of another classmate, who stuck out parallel like a sore thumb a few seats away.

Also, call it intuition; but the boy sitting behind her gave off an equally intriguing aura. Perhaps he was the infamous transfer student you heard so much about? Either way, you tend not to believe in such rumors. After all, seeing is believing, and actions always spoke louder than words.

Besides, the guy looked totally normal. This was something you'd never understand about Japanese kids, their weird ability to create the utmost ridiculous lies out of something minor.

Oh well. That's another bridge you'll cross some other time.

For now, you took out a pen with paper and tried your best to pay attention; all while ignoring the stares and mumbling around you.

Out the corner of your eye, you managed to see the blonde girl and glasses guy exchange texts, and you frowned a little in disappointment.

You weren't sure why, since you didn't know either of them anywhere near personally, but a part of you figured they'd be above gossiping about some meager transfer student... Guess not.

You sighed and twirled your pencil, idly waiting for the next few hours to pass.

It couldn't come quick enough after taking an _absurd_ number of notes, but eventually the bell rang.

You mentally grinned and quickly went to gather your things...

But no, you should've known it wasn't going to be that easy.

Once again, this was the place where people didn't know when to mind their own business.

Right before you stood up, the whole class practically swarmed around you, bombarding you with questions.

_"Hey, hey, (L/N)-chan! Are you really from Shibuya? Like you were really born and raised in Japan?"_

Translation, **you look different.**

_"Omg (L/N)-san, what kind of products do you use for your skin? It looks so smooth!"_

**Your skin color is unnatural.**

_"You speak Japanese so well; can you speak any other languages?"_

**You're foreign so you shouldn't be able to.**

_"(L/N), your hair is really curly. Is it always like that?"_

**It's too big and frizzy.**

_"You're so pretty (L/N), I wish I could be like you..."_

**I'm glad I'm _nothing_ like you.**

The same thing happened no matter how many times you came back.

Nothing ever changed.

They never changed.

_You hated them._

Still, you tried your damnest to put on a neutral expression. If there's anything you didn't want or need, it was people coming after you for being rude. Even if they started it first...

"Yeah, I was born in Japan, and I lived here for a few years before moving---"

One by one, you gave them answers, but kept it vague enough so that you'd protect your own privacy _(not to mention your dignity)._ Eventually, they got bored or realized they had somewhere to be, before finally leaving you in peace.

You sighed once everyone was out of sight and stood up.

Suddenly, you caught a glimpse of familiar pale, blonde hair. Turning, you eyed the girl curiously.

She stood there awkwardly, her arm's crossed behind her back, looking uncertain.

On closer inspection, you took note of how pretty she was. In fact, more than just her looks made her stand out. Unlike the other students, she wore a trendy sports' hoodie beneath her jacket, long red tights under her skirt, and finished up with brown combat boots.

This chick was a walking stop sign; no pun intended.

You quirked an eyebrow when she averted her eyes. Clearly, she wanted to speak with you.

_What was her name again?_

"Um, Takamaki-san right? Is there something you need?"

She jumped, clearly not expecting you to say anything.

It was kind of cute.

Your lips curled up a little when she shook her head.

"Uh not really... I just..."

You titled your head. "Just what?"

Her hands flew to her hair, twirling the pigtails around her forefinger. Must've been a nervous tick.

 _'Is she gonna challenge me or something?'_ You wondered.

Unexpectedly though, she looked you dead in the eyes, an expression of determination on her face.

"I just wanna say... That you shouldn't let them get to you. They don't have any clue what they're talking about, so... Yeah... Sorry to bother you."

You blinked in surprise, stunned.

She waved before turning to walk past you and leave.

As if your body was possessed, your hand flung out and lightly grabbed her shoulder. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head back to you.

You twitched, removing yourself and apologizing swiftly. "Ah, sorry... It was reflex."

_Why the hell did you do that?_

Was it because you weren't expecting that kind of reaction? Or...

"Just... Thank you. No one else has ever said that to me besides my friends back in the states. So, thanks..." You rubbed your arm, somewhat embarrassed. "Speaking of---You sound like you know from personal experience. I'm guessing you suffer from the stupidity of others too, huh?"

She giggled, "yeah. How'd you know?"

"Oh, you know, I get around a little... Also, I've gotta apologize for something..."

Her eyes widened, "for what?"

"Honestly... I didn't have the best first impression of you. I noticed you and fuzzy hair exchanging texts with each other and immediately assumed you were gossiping about me, and that wasn't right--" You bowed, "I'm sorry."

" _Hee-hee~,_ you're kind of funny." She pat your back encouragingly, "besides, you were right. We were talking about you, but only because I was worried about how I wanted to introduce myself. Akira is a lot more level-headed than me, and I wanted his advice. So I guess, I'm sorry too."

"Akira?" You stood up, "so that's his name. Is that his surname?"

"Nah. His last name is Kurusu. He's a little quiet, but those rumors are definitely bogus."

"Is that so? You mean to tell me that he _isn't_ a mass murderer hellbent on getting revenge?" You quipped sarcastically.

She grinned, "I can say for sure that he isn't---" She paused as if something just occurred to her, "By the way, I'm Ann... Ann Takamaki."

You froze, laughing out loud at the fact that you never did introduce yourself properly.

"(L/N) (F/N). The pleasures' all mine."

**. . .**

This back-and-forth banter went on for a while. That is until Miss. Kawakami motioned for the both of you to go home, before it became too late.

You bowed and left with Takamaki, meeting up with Kurusu-kun and another blonde haired boy _(who resembled a somewhat stereotypical Japanese punk),_ Sakamoto-kun. Both seemed nice enough, the latter rather drawn aback from your appearance at first, though he adjusted quickly. In fact, he was quite taken with you. You had similar tastes in games, and he appreciated your sense of humor.

The former on the other hand, was just what you imagined; quiet, a tad mysterious, but also a charming individual at heart. Those were also qualities that you two shared, and so it became apparent that these guys were the ones you'd form a bond with the next few years.

Not that you had any complaints.

A group of outcasts was a perfect fit for someone like you.

In the words of your eventual best friend Ann, _"You're meant to shine, so don't let those idiots get you down."_ To which you were extremely grateful. It didn't take long for the two of you to become inseparable, especially when she opened up about Shiho.

Afterwards the next couple of weeks flew by in the blink of an eye.

During that time, you were exposed to certain rumors of a group called the, "Phantom Thieves," a cryptic bunch, who stole the hearts of corrupt adults... At least that's what Sakamoto-kun told you.

It took less than a week to figure out that this peculiar bunch, were none other than your new acquaintances. They never told you, but it was so obvious that it was laughable.

You mentioned to them that you wouldn't interfere so as not to make them worry; Ann in particular wanted to protect you from any future threats. You then reassured her that you'd keep your guard up in case anyone tried to approach you, while also being their greatest wingman. Using your charm to help sway the public's opinion in any way possible proved to be useful. Eventually, even you and Mishima grew close, because he too discovered their identity _(somehow, he was smarter than you imagined)._ The two of you began running the Phan-site together, while you kept him from getting too excited when it came to requests.

Once you discovered all this information, the crew also enlightened you about the cat in Kurusu-kun's bag, Morgana.

You laughed when they told you he could speak, and that only they themselves could understand him. It wasn't that you didn't believe them, since you already witnessed them disappearing before your very eyes; but for some reason it interested you.

You remember squinting and asking what he sounded like, only for Sakamoto-kun to reply, _"a major pain in the ass,"_ and then busting out cackling for five whole minutes. Immediately the cat started meowing non-stop in what you assumed was massive protest, which only made your gut hurt more.

Ann giggled alongside you, and the cat suddenly drooped.

 _'Looks like little kitty has a crush on the blonde beauty.'_ You'd thought.

Outside of their Phantom work, you and Ann often hung out doing things like shopping and eating desserts when the opportunity arose.

Walking around town together was always an adventure. Mostly because the combination of a pale-blonde beauty and a deep-skinned bombshell often drew the attention of others; all of it against your will.

Honestly, you were aware of standing out for all the wrong reasons... But you also knew that you stood out for _different_ reasons.

While you were in fact an oddity to Japan, it didn't change the fact that outside of school, you were complete model material.

You were still a quarter Japanese, and someone who was confident in her looks. Compared to other women, you had more of an hour-glass figure, with a smooth complexion and well-balanced proportions, admittedly even more so than Ann. While you by no means flaunted your appearance, you weren't a wallflower either.

Which is why you and Takamaki worked so well.

She understood what it was like to be stared at, and always supported you with all your endeavors.

She got why you hated the stuffy rules and regulations that Japan tended to follow; also viewing them in a similar distaste. The way you both rebelled, while refusing to conform to society...

She just _got_ **_you._**

Like no one else did.

So much so, that it was strange.

Having someone who you could lean on, without the nagging feeling that they wanted something else from you.

It was a foreign concept; a difficult pill to swallow.

And after spending the past month or so together, it began to grow and grow. Until eventually, you realized that it might not be platonic.

As the days went on, you noticed more cute qualities about her. Whether it was her mannerisms, like the way she lit up as she sat across from you venting about her day; or how she felt mortified when Sakamoto-kun and Morgana undressed her with their eyes... Even the way her nose scrunched up in delight when she saw an item that interested her.

All of it made your heart flutter.

That is, until bitter reality struck.

In the United States, same-sex relationships were for the most part, becoming more socially acceptable. But here in Japan, there weren't any official laws that permitted such things. Ironically, the only area in the entire country that passed any form of bill, was your hometown, Shibuya. Even so, the progression was slow and unreliable.

"Hey, you okay? You seem a little out of it..."

The sound of your current dilemma's voice brought you back to earth.

You smiled bashfully, readjusting in your chair. "I'm okay. Just... Thinking."

Currently, you two were on a shopping spree/dessert binge, celebrating the newest success of the Phantom Thieves' conquering Madarame Ichiryusai's palace. The entire team _(plus the latest member, Kitagawa Yusuke, an odd artist who asked you to model for him, to which you politely declined)_ already had a separate party beforehand. This event was girls only, and a means to further unwind...

Except that you _couldn't._

Ann caught on quick since you hadn't said a word during her rant _(normally you had a lot to say and kick-ass advice to offer)_ and gazed at you worriedly.

Another tell was that you wouldn't look her in the eyes. That was enough for her to reach out and grab your hand.

"Hey... You know you can tell me anything? I'm always here for you. Besides," her grip tightened and she smiled warmly, "we're **dating** now right? So that's all the more reason to let me know what's up."

Your stomach churned. Something about hearing that never failed to make you feel simultaneously content and unnerved.

You flipped your hand to lace your fingers together, returning the gentle gesture. "I know... Honestly---" you hesitated, "I got lost in thought thinking about our future. This country isn't exactly big on couples like... Us."

God you felt so stupid. Getting worked up about this wasn't going to change anything. A part of you couldn't help it though. Ann was pretty independent and would be fine even without you at her side. There was also the chance that she would prefer to stay in Japan, whereas you felt more comfortable in a place that gave you more freedom.

Which is why the next thing she said shocked you.

"Oh, is _that it?_ I always figured we would just move to the states or something... Did you not want to?"

Your eyes widened and you finally built up the courage to meet her steady gaze.

Judging by her expression, she seemed genuinely confused with your crisis, and suddenly you felt like the biggest moron on the face of the planet.

Mouth agape you shook your head. "No, I do! I guess... I guess I just didn't expect you to agree with me."

Your face felt like fire when she giggled.

"Oh c'mon. We've been hanging out every single day and I already know that we're always on the same wavelength. If I'd known that _that's_ what you're worried about, I would've said something." Ann beamed.

You sighed deeply, head slumping onto the diner table.

"Please forget everything that just happened."

"Haha, not a chance. My girlfriend is too cute to not tease~"

Peering upwards, you grinned, unable to resist that blissful expression of hers. "Fiiine, you got me. You'd better be grateful that you're cute too. The others wouldn't be nearly as lucky."

"That's what I'm counting on!"

"Oh, look at the time. Should we go grab our seats at the theater before all the good seats are taken?" You asked.

She nearly jumped out of her chair, squealing.

"OHMYGOSH---We gotta go! Let's hurry so we can get tons of snacks too!" She replied standing before swinging your still joint arms excitedly.

You chuckled, "you're still hungry? We ate like six different desserts today."

Giving you the brightest twinkling smile of your life, she nodded.

"Of course! With you, I can eat _sooo_ many delicious things without ever feeling full. That's the magic of snacking with someone you care about!"

As cheesy as that line was, there's no mistaking the huge grin on your face when she started marching forward towards your next destination...

And you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really loved writing this. As promised it is shorter, and also very fluffy, but I definitely want to do a sequel in the future. I just wanted to try my hand at something a little different. This is unedited, but I'll come back to it. I needed to get it done, lol. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!
> 
> P.S. Ann is so adorable. I love that beautiful goofball~

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we are, the description is pretty self explanatory. Welcome you depraved humans, and strap in for a long and most likely slow to update ride!!


End file.
